


The Flower Shop and the Tattoo Parlor

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: If you lived long enough in the neighborhood, you’d know that a nice small flower shop and a tattoo parlor next to it had always been there as far as anyone could remember.flower shop+tattoo parlor AU, told from outside perspective





	The Flower Shop and the Tattoo Parlor

If you lived long enough in the neighborhood, you’d know that a nice small flower shop and a tattoo parlor next to it had always been there as far as anyone could remember. This was true no matter who you asked; including a 94 years old Betty Brown, who had been living in the neighborhood since she was little.

The owners of said flower shop and tattoo parlor was even more mysterious. Some would say that the two shops were run by two very dedicated families—this should be the most logical explanation, except that locals had never seen children of said families running around, going to school, and whatever else that children did. 

This made some people say that the two shops were run by  _ immortals _ , instead.

Whether they were immortals or not, Mr. Fell who ran the flower shop and Mr. Crowley who ran the tattoo parlor were rather an oddity amongst the locals. Oh Mr. Fell was kind enough, alright, and he would give little kids visiting his shop candies; but if you talked ten minutes with him, you’d know that he had very little knowledge of plant care and the likes. Quite odd, seeing that he had been running a flower shop as far as anyone could remember.

On the contrary, Mr. Crowley was rather acerbic, but he knew his art. Customers left his place feeling satisfied, and apparently Mr. Crowley did something odd that made his customers not feel any pain during the session. Perhaps it was anaesthesia, or perhaps it was something else. Either way, Mr. Crowley, just like Mr. Fell, were rarely seen outside their respective shops except to visit each other.

This made some people say that Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell were… involved, romantically speaking. Not that the locals had any problem with that (unless, of course, you are a homophobe like Mr. Bergersen).

And so, time passed, and the two little shops—a flower shop and a tattoo parlor—stood bracketed by other shops, then by large malls, as if unaware that time had passed. Their owners, too, were still running the business like they did decades ago.

Maybe they were indeed immortals. At this point, nobody knew.

**Author's Note:**

> send more prompts @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
